Phantom 309
by Loopynlovinit
Summary: Sam has a talk with a trucker. Bad summary sorry.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I'm sure we all know that by now. I also don't own the song Phantom 309, that would be Red Sovine who owns that.

**A/N:** This is the first story I've posted so please be gentle. I can handle constructive criticism. If enough people like this one I have 2 more that I may post. I also have to thank Dah for being an awesome beta.

'This sucks. I'm standing in the cold and rain and maybe I should just call Dean and...No I'm not going to call him I can't. ' Sam thought as he walked toward a crossroad in the middle of nowhere.

He had ditched the car he had 'borrowed' (as he liked to think of it) a few towns back so he wouldn't get caught. Now he just had to make it to the next town and he'd find a hotel for the night.

As he once again thought of calling Dean to come get him he turned to see a big rig coming over the hill. He never thought he'd ever be so happy to see a semi in his life. The sound of air brakes filled the air as the driver slowed to a stop.

Sam didn't hesitate to climb into the cab to enjoy the warmth he knew he'd find there.

"Thanks for stopping." Sam said as he settled in the seat.

"No problem, Name's Big Joe and the name of my rig is Phantom 309" The man stated, reaching his hand out.

Sam thought the name to be a little strange but shook the mans hand.

"Sam. Why do you call this thing Phantom 309?" He asked.

Joe grinned and replied "Son this 'ol Mack can put 'em all to shame. Ain't a driver runnin' any line that's seen nothin but tail lights from Phantom 309. "

Sam nodded his understanding even if it still sounded a strange to him.

"So what leaves you walkin' along the highway on a night like this Sammy?" Joe asked.

"Sam. Only my brother gets to call me Sammy. Just looking for something."

"OK, Sam it is. Where's this brother of yours then? If you don't mind me asking."

"Back at the hotel where I left him." Sam replied finding his hands interesting.

"Where you left him huh? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Something like that. He was keeping something from me that I don't think he should have. He's afraid that something bad is going to happen to me and he's being all overprotective."

Sam had a feeling that something wasn't quite right about Joe but he also felt like he could trust him. He knew he couldn't tell him everything but maybe a little venting wouldn't hurt anybody.

"Now he wants to hide away from everything. Maybe he's right maybe I should be afraid that something's going to happen to me but I just... I don't know."

"Sam, let me tell you something. You can't know for certain what is or isn't going to happen. Nothing in life is written in stone. It may look like life is taking you one way but all you have to do is turn the wheel and everything changes. You've just got to live life the best you can until it's over. I'm sure your brother just wants to keep you safe. That's all there is to it."

"He still shouldn't have kept this from me though."

"Maybe he thought it was for the best."

Sam was quiet for a bit, thinking maybe he was right. He still didn't like it but Dean had always been there for him no matter what. If he did something he usually had good reason for it. Usually not always.

As they drove Joe and Sam continued to talk about random things just to kill time. Until they saw the lights of an old truck stop up ahead.

"Well Sam, this is where you get off" Joe told him, pulling into the stop.

"Sorry I can't take you the rest of the way but at least you got out of the rain for a little while. Take care and remember your brother's just lookin' out for ya like family does. Here have a cup on me and tell 'em Big Joe sent ya."

Joe tossed Sam a quarter and disappeared into the night.

Sam headed into the truck stop and ordered a cup of coffee.

"Big Joe sent me in here." He told the waitress.

All noise suddenly became silent as everyone turned to look at the newcomer.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Sam became a little nervous. He didn't like the way everyone seemed to pale as they shared knowing glances.

Finally the cook spoke up.

"No, this happens every so often, everybody in here knows him, but let me tell you what happened about ... oh ten years ago now. At the crossroads where he picked you up, there was a bus load of kids coming from town. They were right in the middle when Joe topped the hill. It could have been slaughter but Joe turned his wheel and lost control."

Sam paled as realization dawned on him. The cook continued.

"Joe gave his life to save those kids and that night was the end of the line for him and his rig. But every so often someone comes along and Joe'll give 'em a ride. Here ya go, have another cup and forget about the quarter. Keep it as a reminder from Big Joe and Phantom 309."

'That would explain the strange feeling I had.' Sam thought. He finished his coffee in silence and thought about the events of the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sam and Dean had gotten a few towns away they stopped at a hotel to rest up. While Dean took a shower Sam sat on his bed and stared at the quarter. He couldn't stop thinking about Joe, what he had said and what the cook had told him about that night ten years ago.

Joe was right. He'd just have to take everything in stride and do what he could while he was still able. Things would work themselves out.

Dean walked out of the bathroom to see Sam playing with the coin.

"What's with the quarter Sammy?"

Sam looked at him and grinned.

"Oh, just a souvenir from an old trucker."

Dean nodded, thinking that maybe Gordon hit Sam harder than he thought, but decided to ignore it for the time being. If things got worse he'd look into it. Not long after they both turned in for the night. Both with a little less weight on their shoulders than before.


End file.
